


Isabelle Lightwood Was Many Things

by 0re0_C00k135



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x20, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Could be seen as Magnus hate but I did not intend for it to come out that way, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone. Is. Out. Of. Character., Extreme Shovel talk, Given a request by someone on tumblr, Guys I forgot to mention this was a request fill, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, I love magnus but i had to write it like this, I regret everything, Isabelle is a good sister, It's for the fanfiction, Izzys POV, M/M, OOC, Please don't hate me lol, Shovel Talk, Sibling Love, The comment section scares me more than missed calls from my mom does, What I hoped had happened just because, not my idea, post 2x18, warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0re0_C00k135/pseuds/0re0_C00k135
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood was many things, but she was not blind.Not when it came to Alec.ORThe one where Izzy knows her brother is hurting, and she knows who is to blame.And how to help. It's time for a shovel talk.





	Isabelle Lightwood Was Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I love the Lightwood siblings.
> 
> And Malec.
> 
> So I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Isabelle Lightwood was many things.

Smart, kind, strong, brave, beautiful, badass, and stern. Many more things could easily describe her.

But one thing she was not was blind.

Before Alec had even revealed that he was gay, she knew. Before he walked into the room, she knew he was sick or injured. Before he shed his first tear, she knew he was upset. Before he threw his first punch, she knew he was angry or frustrated. Sometimes she even knew why just by looking at him.

She just knew her brother so well that he could never hide anything from her. His parabatai maybe, but never her. It was what made them so close.

When it came to her brother, Isabelle Lightwood could also be described as protective and unforgiving. If anyone hurt her brother in any way, she knew they would not see the light of day any longer.

Which is why, in this moment, things seemed too complicated.

When Alec had walked into Max's room after talking to Magnus, Izzy knew he was heartbroken. She guessed Magnus had left him because of the war, but she had never seen that look on his face.

A look of hurt, confusion, guilt, sadness, and anger. It was like he didn't know what to feel. She hated seeing her brother hurt.

Her stomach dropped, thinking that she herself had pushed Alec and Magnus together. Forced Alec to hand his heart over on a silver platter - only to have it shattered.

Her, Jace and Alec all went somewhere private, where the siblings practically interrogated Alec on what Magnus said. Jace comforted Alec while he tried not to cry, instead hunting away his emotions and slowly rebuilding those soldier walls Isabelle had hoped would stay demolished.

She believed Magnus Bane was many things too, but never once did the word hypocrite fall into her mind. Until today.

She wanted to storm over there and tell Magnus some home truths, but she knew that this whole situation had nothing to do with her. It was just between Magnus and Alec.

And by the Angel did she hope that in the end Alec would be happy. It was all she ever wanted for him. Of course, she loves him unconditionally, but to know he loves himself? That was something she prayed for everyday.

And she got it, only for it to be crushed again.

XXX

It was a few days later where she saw how much Alec had been hurting. 

He walked around the institute, no longer with the aura of self-confidence or happiness, but instead with an aura of leadership and professionalism. 

And she hated it.

His hands were clasped together firmly behind his back, like is somehow cut off any hurt thrown his way. Like some armour.

It was typical Alec defense. 

He first did it when their parents screamed at them after nearly getting killed in a hunt when they were younger. Both of them hurling hurtful words Alec's way because he took all the blame - even though it was Izzy and Jace who didn't listen to orders.

They drilled into his head that he was never good enough, blaming him for everything wrong in the family, and all he did was clench his jaw and keep his hands behind his back. Yet Isabelle could see his glassy eyes.

The next day they stood when he walked into the room, both parents realising how out of line they had been. They had apologised, putting away ounces of pride to try and reassure their son that he was good enough. But their despair only grew when all he did was stand like a soldier, nodding before he left the room - speaking in a tone that held no emotion. They had gone to far, and apologised too late. It was the first time - Isabelle believed - that Alec had actually listened to their words.

And now, here he was, speaking in that exact same tone. The one that told her he pushed away his emotions.

It told her he felt numb.

She never wanted to scream at Magnus more. 

Judging by what Alec had told her and Jace (more like sobbed out by the end of that night - they all slept in the same bed that night just to stay close) she hoped that Magnus and Alecs' story wasn't over. And if need be, she'd push them together if it meant seeing Alec smile again.

So, when they realised they needed a warlock to close that rift, she knew it had to be Magnus. It was the only way to get Alec and Magnus talking again.

It disappointed her to find that Alec didn't want to be the one to ask for help. It was like he thought he didn't have that right anymore. 

After telling Alec all those things and then shoving them back in his face like some joke, made her feel sick. It made Alec doubt everything - and she meant everything.

He doubted Magnus' love for him. Whether he deserved love (which she downright wanted to scream), or happiness. It made her think back to the moment she saw Alec be dragged down from the roof.

She pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the here and now - what can be changed.

Now Isabelle Lightwood knew many things, and she knew that Alec would never let her near someone who hurt him deeply. So, she offered to go and speak to Magnus herself - not just about the rift, but also his hypocritical ways.

She smiled to herself when Alec stopped her, offering to go himself. And so she sat there, waiting for her brother to return.

It took a while, but he came back, frowning. Isabelle didn't have to ask. She just walked up to him and hugged him tightly, letting him just breathe shakily into her shoulder before gathering himself and returning to that god awful soldier stance.

A while later, Magnus portaled into the institute, and Isabelle hated how 'okay' he looked. She wanted to just punch him in the face in hopes of bringing back to his senses, and make him see what he was pushing away, what he was losing.

Magnus glanced at her as she walked up to him, "Mr Bane, thank you for coming. Mr Lightwood will be here shortly."

She nearly laughed at the strange look Magnus gave her, "Thank you, Miss Lightwood." He clenched his jaw.

She turned, about to go and get Alec, when Magnus called out to her, "Isabelle, wait."

She stopped, turning to face him, glaring angrily at him, "Yes, Mr Bane?"

Magnus clenched his jaw, "H-how is he?"

Isabelle scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief, "How do you think, Magnus?" She said simply.

Magnus tried again, "Isabelle-"

Izzy put a hand up to stop him, "Listen to me carefully, Mr Bane. It took a lot for Alec to be with you. It may not have been for you, and for him, but he sacrificed a lot. He gave up on what he has been taught, for you. He questioned everything, for you. Because he believed you loved him."

Magnus's eyes widened, "I do l-"

"I'm not finished!" Izzy said. Magnus remained silent.

"You knew, you knew how this thing between you two would end. You know the complications that would inevitably come into play. And yet you allowed him to fall in love with you, pushed him, even. And then, the moment things got difficult, you ran away. You left him standing there, questioning everything you've told him - alone. And if that wasn't enough, you give him the cold shoulder afterwards. You acted like it was nothing to you. Like he was nothing to you."

The two were practically nose to nose now, and Izzy could see how distraught Magnus was - as if this was the first time the complications of his choice were brought to light. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I see you as many things, Mr Bane. But I, never, saw you as a hypocrite. Until today. Why would let him fall in love with you if you knew you'd run away? How could you do that to him? That's just cruel." She seethed.

Magnus scrubbed his eyes, removing any tears that had undoubtedly fallen. Isabeele couldn't help but soften slightly, sighing as she realised Magnus was hurting too.

"I never meant to hurt him like that, Isabelle." Magnus said quietly.

"I know, Magnus. But you did anyway. There will always be a war, don't leave because it gets too difficult, or you'll never be together." 

And with that she walked away.

XXX

It was over. They had won. And Valentine was dead. And Jace was alive.

She held never felt pain so raw as she watched Alec scream in pain as he felt his parabatai... die? 

She didn't really know what happened. But right now, in this moment, she was too happy, and too relieved to care.

She was in the bar with the others, celebrating Valentines' defeat. She looked at the crowd of people she began to consider family, and caught Magnus's eye. 

He was sipping as some cocktail, eyes dancing from where Alec stood talking to Luke, to Jace and Clary, to his drink. She walked over.

"Magnus." She greeted. He nodded, "Isabelle."

She leaned on the wall beside him, "How are you feeling? You nearly depleted yourself out there."

He shrugged, "Could be worse. How's your head?"

She repeated his action, "Could be worse."

The fell into a pregnant silence, both of them trying to form a sentence to begin the conversation that they very much needed.

Magnus brought it up first, "Have you spoken to Alexander?"

Izzy smiled, "I don't need to. I'm not the one who needs to make amends with him."

Magnus winced, "Touchè."

Izzy turned towards him, forcing him to look into her eyes, "I'm going to tell you this once, Magnus. I love my brother more than life itself. All I've wanted for him is happiness and love. When I invited you to that wedding, I trusted you to provide that for him, and I still do. Am I making a good choice trusting you with my brother?"

Magnus looked up, "Of course."

"And Magnus, I swear by the Angel, I will haunt you after I die if you hurt him again."

Magnus chuckled, as did Izzy.

Izzy relaxed, smiling sweetly, "I'll see you around Magnus, congratulations on the defeat of Valentine."

Magnus smiled back slightly, "And you, Isabelle."

She smiled sweetly once more, before turning away and joing Jace. She watched as Alec approached Magnus. He said something, causing Magnus to glance at her. One stoney glare from her had him nodding. Alec walked off, and her and Magnus held eyes as he downed the last of his drink before following after.

She smiled to herself. They were gonna be okay. Alec was going to be okay.

So yes, Isabelle Lightwood could be described as many things, but she was not blind. Not when it came to Alec.

Because one thing that many missed at first glance was how much of a good sister she truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!
> 
> Just so you are aware, I'm not trying to completely villianise Magnus here, or Isabelle. I'm just aware that Magnus DID NOT apologise for his wrongdoings, so I figured someone should point them out at least. Apologies for anyone offended.


End file.
